February 7, 2018 NXT results
The February 7, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Center Stage Theater in Atlanta, Georgia on February 1, 2018. Summary SAnitY and Undisputed ERA were fated for two heated showdowns tonight: an NXT Tag Team Title rematch between Bobby Fish & Kyle O’Reilly and Eric Young & Alexander Wolfe, and a singles bout between Adam Cole and Killian Dain. Yet, when Undisputed ERA made their way to the ring for the first encounter, SAnitY ambushed their irreverent rivals from behind, sparking a huge pull-apart brawl. As Cole, Fish & O’Reilly retreated to the stage, NXT General Manager William Regal arrived on the scene and ruled that that instead of the two originally scheduled matches, SAnitY and Undisputed ERA would settle their animosity once and for all in a Six-Man Tornado Tag Team Match later in the night. After suffering a tough loss to Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli last month, Heavy Machinery came out of the gates intent on steamrolling the muscle-packed pair in this rematch between two of NXT's top tandems. Helping Heavy Machinery's cause was the noticeable friction between Moss & Sabbatelli, as the brawny ex-footballers were extra-aggressive with each other as they tagged in and out of action. Despite Sabbatelli's failed attempt to cheat his way to victory by illegally putting his feet on the ropes during a pin, Tucker Knight & Otis Dozovic managed to down the boisterous brawlers, claiming the win after flattening Sabbatelli with the devastating Compactor. The match result, as it turns out, was only the beginning of the bad news for Moss & Sabbatelli. Afterward, a visibly frustrated Moss refused to help Sabbatelli to his feet and stormed off on his own, leaving the NXT Universe to wonder if there's trouble in paradise between the once-inseparable teammates. In his first appearance on NXT since the heartbreaking events of Takeover: Philadelphia, Johnny Gargano was showered with love by the NXT Universe. Although he admitted being devastated over his loss to NXT Champion Andrade” Cien” Almas, Gargano said that he earned something more valuable than the NXT Title that night in Philly — he earned everyone's respect. As Johnny Wrestling then turned his attention to Tommaso Ciampa, calling on Ciampa to face him one-on-one, he was soon interrupted by Almas & Zelina Vega. Vega berated Gargano for stealing her man's spotlight, dubbed him “Johnny Loser" and pushed him, which prompted Gargano's wife, Candice LeRae, to enter the ring and shove Vega to the mat. Gargano landed a few shots on Almas before he and Vega sought high ground on the stage. Irate over having the tables turned on her and Almas, Vega asked what it would take to get rid of Gargano & LeRae for good, and Gargano let it be known that he wanted another title opportunity. Vega said Almas would grant one more match, but if Gargano loses, he must leave NXT. With the precipitously high stakes laid bare for all to see, Gargano accepted Vega's terms. Bianca Belair's streak of dominance continues to grow in NXT. Her latest outing, a one-on-one match against Jessix Hill, was so short and one-sided that The EST of NXT didn't even break a sweat. The closest that Hill came to mounting offense against Belair was the handshake she offered her at the opening bell. Belair accepted the gesture but immediately pulled Hill onto her shoulders for an Argentinian backbreaker into a face-first slam. Belair then disposed of Hill with a fall-away powerbomb for the emphatic victory. In what was perhaps the cathartic conclusion to their months-long rivalry with Undisputed ERA, SAnitY found vindication against Adam Cole, Kyle O’Reilly & Bobby Fish, triumphing in a vicious brawl that sprawled throughout Center Stage. Given the intense hostility between the teams and the lenient rules afforded by the Tornado Match format — no tags required, no disqualifications or count-outs administered, and the only way to win was by pinfall or submission inside the ring — bedlam was to be expected; but even by that lofty standard, the resulting pandemonium exceeded anyone's wildest dreams. The two factions clashed throughout the building and made ample use of the weaponry available to them. Both teams gave and receive big hits: Alexander Wolfe thwacked O’Reilly with a steel chair, Cole ran Eric Young into the ring steps and Killian Dain launched Fish off the stage onto his teammates below. Though Dain's rampage was slowed when he missed a senton and crashed through a table, The Beast of Belfast wound up being the difference-maker. After Undisputed ERA effectively took out Young & Wolfe, Dain returned to the ring and summarily destroyed Cole, O’Reilly & Fish one by one, finally driving Fish into the mat with the Ulster Plantation for the win. Dragging his dazed teammates up to their feet, Dain stood tall over the wreckage on the battlefield, commanding the ring as only the unleashed Beast of Belfast could. Results ; ; *Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) defeated Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli (3:55) *Bianca Belair defeated Jessix Hill (0:53) *SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe, Eric Young & Killian Dain) defeated The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) in a Six Man Tornado Tag Team Match (12:43) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 2-7-18 NXT 1.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 2.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 3.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 4.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 5.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 6.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 7.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 8.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 9.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 10.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 11.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 12.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 13.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 14.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 15.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 16.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 17.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 18.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 19.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 20.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 21.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 22.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 23.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 24.jpg 2-7-18 NXT 25.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #286 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #286 at WWE.com * NXT #434 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events